Serum Amyloid P(SAP) is a member of the pentraxin family of proteins. SAP is secreted by the liver and circulates in the blood as a stable pentamer. Previous research demonstrates SAP has an important role in both the initiation and resolution phases of the immune response. SAP can bind to sugar residues on the surface of bacteria and thereby promote their opsonization and engulfment by antigen-presenting cells. SAP also binds to free DNA and chromatin generated by apoptotic cells at the resolution of an immune response, thus preventing a secondary inflammatory response against these antigens. Molecules bound by SAP are removed from extracellular areas due to the ability of SAP to bind to all three classical Fcγ. receptors (FcγR), having a particular affinity for FcγRII (CD32) and FcγRIII (CD16). After receptor binding, SAP and any attached complex are generally internalized and processed by the cell.
Recently, it has been suggested that SAP can be used as a therapeutic agent to treat various disorders, including fibrosis-related disorders, hypersensitivity disorders, autoimmune disorders, mucositis, and inflammatory disorders such as those cause by microbial infection. See, for example, U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/707,333, 12/217,617, 12/720,845, and 12/720,847. Protein therapeutics for treating human disease have revolutionized the health care industry. However, there are many difficulties in producing a protein therapeutic having the necessary potency and/or in sufficient quantity to be useful as a therapeutic agent. Many potential therapeutic agents are modified to increase their biological activity, such as plasma half-life, relative to the naturally-derived protein. Recombinant expression technology is usually implemented to produce polypeptides in sufficient quantity. Unfortunately, many recombinant systems produce polypeptides having different biological properties than the naturally-derived forms, which may affect the pharmacokinetics, safety, and efficacy of a therapeutic product.
Therefore, a need remains for developing SAP polypeptides, and methods of manufacturing them, suitable for therapeutic treatment of humans.